User blog:Crescent moon/Alice Cullen remix of You belong with me
XXX Imagine Alice singing her life story..... the tune is from Taylor Swift's YOU BELONG WITH ME! the words inside the { } are just my thoughts :) XXX I'm at the house with my husband, Jasper Hale He's manipulating your emotions like i said He doesn't get the future like I do {alice your the only one who could see the future remember} I'm at the mall, its a typical tuesday night I'm buying clothes, he doesn't like {imagine jasper wearing a rainbow colored shirt} He'll never get your fashion like I do He wears sweaters, I wear blouses He's a general and I'm a mental patient {so people think alice was crazy when she was human} Predicting bout the day when you travel and look {alice is talking of jasper here} for alice i've been the whole time {alice is 3rd to carlisle's waiting record! Alice has been waiting jasper at the dinner for 30 years} If you could see that i'm the one who understands this {alice is talking about the future} Been here all along so why can't you see? {of course jasper can't see the future!} You belong with me You belong with me Walkin the woods with you in your worn out jeans {she means walking with her sister cynthia} I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Predicting on the park bench laughing to myself {no wonder she was at the mental hospital when she was human} Hey isnt this easy? And you've got a smile that could scare up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile, since emmett brought you down {so jasper fought with emmett because of a bet the winner gets a teddy bear} You say you fight I know you better than that {well alice knows jasper is not only into fighting but also killing} Hey, Whatcha doing with a bear like that? {jasper hugs a teddy bear,alice gets jealous} He wears t-shirts, I wear bracelets He's a fighter and I'm an evader {well if alice fights she needs to evade some attacks right?} Predicting bout the day when you travel and look,for alice i've been here the whole time If you could see that i'm the one who understands this Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me Standin by, waiting at the dinner All this time how could you not know that? {of course jasper doesn't know that you been waiting for him for 30 years! unless if you told him} You belong with me You belong with me Oh I remember you sitting in the dinner in the middle of the night {so jasper has been still too} I'm the one who makes you smile when you know you're about to cry {i don'y know if he can really cry} I know your favorite clothes and you tell me about your past {alice has visions of what jasper's favorite clothes are} I think I know where you belong. I know it's with me. Can't you feel that I'm the one who understands you? {jasper knows that already alice} Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me Standing by or waiting at the back door {alice standing by the back door of the dinner waiting for jasper} All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me Category:Blog posts